The present invention relates to an elevator control apparatus and stored program system.
It has been changed to use many semiconductor parts instead of the conventional electromagnetic relays in an elevator control apparatus for the purposes of an improvement of characteristics and a demand for a compact size and a decrease of costs.
Recently, it has been possible to supply LSI memories and LSI processers in low costs. Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide an elevator control apparatus in which an elevator control program is stored in memories and the program is processed by a program decorder to control the elevator (hereinafter referring to an elevator control apparatus in stored program system).
It is important to consider safety in the control of the elevator because of the function for carrying passengers. Moreover, it is important to prevent a stop of the operation of the elevator as far as possible because the elevator is a main transport facility in a builing.